


Amorous Confessions and Menagerie Breakouts

by rosencrantzandguildensternarentdead



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Love Actually, Love Confessions, aka the golden era, post a few paintballs more, pre geothermal escapism, with reference to the princess bride, without using the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosencrantzandguildensternarentdead/pseuds/rosencrantzandguildensternarentdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkeys have escaped a local zoo and are terrorising Greendale. Abed debuts his latest film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous Confessions and Menagerie Breakouts

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting fic here and the first thing I've written for myself in a while.  
> I've never written for Community before but I really wanted to write the paintball power couple so here you are xx

“…and so, if we have each other, nothing can tear us down! Not even the plague of monkeys in the parking lot.”

It was another inspiring Winger speech. The group looked at one another with love and determination.

“Now lets go face those monkeys!”

Britta cheered loudly and they all stood, beginning to gather their things and leave the study room. All but Abed. He had placed his laptop on the desk and opened a file marked ‘Secret Project’.

Troy stopped. “Um… Abed, you coming?” “Not yet. I wanted to show you all the film I’ve been working on.”

Most of the group turned back to crowd around the laptop but Shirley hesitated.

“Abed, you know I support you with your filmmaking and whatnot but I have to pick up my kids.”

“Don’t worry, it wont take long. Besides, you always drive faster this close to Christmas.” He turned to the rest of the group to explain. “Seeing all the consumerism surrounding the holiday makes Shirley a more aggressive driver.”

Shirley looked gobsmacked for a moment, not sure whether she should feel insulted or reassured. ”Well… thank you for that observation. Abed. I guess I can stay for a few more minutes.”

Satisfied, Abed turned back to the computer and hit play. He cast a quick glance about the room, his face as impassive as ever. Only a slight twitch in his little finger betrayed his nervousness.

The screen faded in from black to the study room, showing the group laughing at some unheard joke. The camera panned across, zooming in slightly towards Annie, her eyes sparkling as she threw her head back…

Then to Apartment 303, Annie cross-legged on the floor surrounded by textbooks. She scribbled furiously in a notebook, brow furrowed as she tucked long hair behind her ear.

The scene changed again, this time to Troy and Annie sitting in the grass on the quad. She tilts her head back, yes closed as she drinks in the summer sun.

Cut to Annie, curled up on the sofa, book in her hands. As she turns the page her yes flick up to lock with the cameraman’s and she smiles, warm and gentle. She’s beautiful.

The film goes on. Annie, barely awake, her fingers curled around a cup of coffee. Annie, yawning, huddled under a blanket in front of the TV. Annie biting her lip slightly with concentration as she paints her nails. Annie, Annie, Annie, every frame delicately crafted, the camera lens capturing the curve of her lips with a gentle caress.

 

The screen faded to black. The room was silent. In the distance, the group could hear Chang screaming creative death threats at a Capuchin monkey.  


Eventually, Jeff cleared his throat. “Well, that was–"

“Really great, Abed,” Britta interrupted, a supportive smile on her face. “You’re turning in to a very good filmmaker."

Abed flashed her a quick smile as Jeff muttered something about ‘actually aiming for really creepy’.

"Thanks, Britta.” Then Abed turned to Annie, watching her patiently.

And then Pierce killed the moment. He nudged Jeff, telling him in a stage whisper, “See, I told you all he wanted to nail her. Didn’t I say?” Troy made a vague choking sound and Britta let out an exasperated gasp. Shirley whipped around, hitting the man in the shoulder with her handbag. Hard.

“Don’t you ruin this for them!” She turned back to Annie and Abed, softening. “Annie, sweetie, I don’t want to put you under any pressure but I need to pick up my boys soon. What’s your response to all this?”

Annie stared at the black screen, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. She blinked twice before turning her eyes up to the ceiling.

“Love Actually. Is this an homage or– Abed, is this genuine?” She sounded lost.

“Both,” he answered instantly. “Although it was used more as a point of inspiration than out of a desire to recreate the scene between Keira Knightly and Andrew Lincoln.”

Annie let out a shaky breath, her tone becoming awed. “So you… this is how you see me?”

“Almost. The intensity and depth of my feelings are diluted somewhat through a camera lens.” He frowned little, frustrated. “You are much more captivating in reality.”

A weak ‘oh’ was all Annie could manage in reply. She looked at Abed, swallowed. Her lips moved vaguely, searching for something to say. Then a memory struck her: the ghost of Abed’s lips on hers as paint trickled towards the base of her throat. Her heart swelling against her ribs, boiling the blood all the way down to her toes. His fingers skating over her hip, her slight gasp as she pressed closer…

She had tried to put the kiss out of her mind, dismiss it as he had but now she could feel herself blush just to think of it. Annie ducked her head to hide her warm cheeks, unable to stop a sudden grin. On an impulse, she reached for Abed and linked his fingers with her own.

“How long?” she breathed.

Abed looked down, examining their joined hands. “Since paintball. Maybe a little longer. The data was inconclusive.”

“Woah. Wait.” Troy held up a hand. “What happened during paintball?”

“We were in character. Han and Leia. I kissed her,” Abed explained, his eyes not leaving Annie.

“You told me I needed more immaturity in my life…” Annie mused, among the groups’ gasps and whispers. “I liked kissing you, Abed.” She straightened, her eyes clearing with resolve. “Lets be immature together, sometime.”

Abed grinned. “Dinner and a movie? I’ll be Westley if you dress as Buttercup.”

Annie giggled. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is really appreciated!


End file.
